Cleric
"Have courage, my friends! Pelor favors us today!" Class Traits Role: Leader. You lead by shielding allies with your prayers, healing, and using powers that improve your allies' attacks. Power Source: Divine. You have been invested with the authority to wield divine power on behalf of a deity, faith, or philosophy. Key Abilities: Wisdom, Strength, Charisma Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged Implement: Holy symbol Bonus to Defense: +2 Will Hit Points at 1st Level: 12 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 5 Healing Surges per Day: 7 + Constitution modifier Trained Skills: Religion. From the class skills list below, choose three more trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills: Arcana (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), History (Int), Insight (Wis), Religion (Int) Build Options: Battle cleric, devoted cleric Class Features: Channel Divinity, Healer’s Lore, healing word, Ritual Casting Description Clerics are battle leaders who are invested with divine power. They blast foes with magical prayers, bolster and heal companions, and lead the way to victory with a mace in one hand and a holy symbol in the other. Clerics run the gamut from humble servants of the common folk to ruthless enforcers of evil gods. As a cleric, the deity (or deities) you choose to revere goes a long way toward defining you, or at least how other people in the world see you. You could be a platinum-garbed envoy of Bahamut seeking justice throughout the land, a shadowy follower of Sehanine with a roguish streak, a burly disciple of Kord who believes the virtue of strength is sufficient for all challenges, or a dwarf cleric of Moradin bringing honor to the denizens of your mountain home. Battle Cleric If you choose to concentrate on melee, you find a good assortment of strikes to your liking. To achieve this build, make Strength your primary score. Make Wisdom your secondary score and assign Charisma as your tertiary score. Make sure to concentrate on powers that work with melee attacks, since these play to your key ability scores. Suggested Feat: Weapon Focus (Human feat: Action Surge) Suggested Skills: Diplomacy, Heal, Insight, Religion Suggested At-Will Powers: Righteous Brand, Priest's Shield Suggested Encounter Power: Wrathful Thunder Suggested Daily Power: Avenging Flame Devoted Cleric With this build, you choose to stand back and concentrate your abilities on keeping your fellow adventurers healthy and optimized. To this end, choose powers that grant bonuses and healing, such as divine glow and beacon of hope. Assign your highest ability score to Wisdom, with Charisma secondary and Strength tertiary. Make sure to concentrate on powers that use Wisdom for attacks, since this is your highest ability score. Suggested Feat: Channel Divinity feat associated with your deity (Human feat: Human Perseverance) Suggested Skills: Arcana, Heal, History, Religion Suggested At-Will Powers: Lance of Faith, Sacred Flame Suggested Encounter Power: Divine Glow Suggested Daily Power: Beacon of Hope Cleric Class Features Clerics are capable combatants who wield simple weapons in battle—maces and similar weapons have long been symbols of divine authority. In addition, all clerics have the class features described below. Channel Divinity Once per encounter you can invoke divine power, filling yourself with the might of your patron deity. With the divine might you invoke you can wield special powers, such as turn undead and divine fortune. Some clerics learn other uses for this feature; for instance, the divinity feats grant characters with access to the Channel Divinity class feature the ability to use additional special powers. Regardless of how many different uses for Channel Divinity you know, you can use only one such ability per encounter. The special ability or power you invoke works just like your other powers. Healer's Lore Your study of healing allows you to make the most of your healing prayers. When you grant healing with one of your cleric powers that has the healing keyword, add your Wisdom modifier to the hit points the recipient regains. Healing Word Using the healing word power, clerics can grant their comrades additional resilience with nothing more than a short prayer. Ritual Casting You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals. You possess a ritual book, and it contains two 1st-level rituals of your choice that you have mastered. Implement Clerics make use of holy symbols to help channel and direct their divine powers. A cleric wearing or holding a magic holy symbol can add its enhancement bonus to the attack rolls and the damage rolls of cleric powers, as well as cleric paragon path powers, that have the implement keyword. Without a holy symbol, a cleric can still use these powers, but he or she doesn’t gain the bonus provided by the magic implement. Category:Class Category:Cleric Category:Divine Category:Leader